Two Assassins And Two Babies
by Urban Luck
Summary: *Reposted* Heero and Relena are to assassins with two kids and have a mission kill Qatura Winner but something happened taking them all to Nevada, Califoina, and Florida HxR QxD TxC WxS DxH MxN
1. Two Assassins And Two Babies

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing so don't sue me

TWO ASSASSINS A DOCTOR AND TWO BABEIS!?!

An eighteen-year-old Relena with hot pink hair sat on the red couch of her and Heero's looking very angry. She sighed as an angry tear slipped down her face. She was tried of the assassin business she really didn't like the killing people and now it was driving her and Heero apart but a soft wail interrupted her thoughts. She sighed again as she walked to the child's room.

"There, their mama's here don't worry" Relena said trying her best to sooth the child while she rocked it. 

As she rocked and soothed the child she didn't notice that someone pop up on her vid-phone while he silently waited. Dr. Jay tried of wait for her to notice him finally spoke.

"Relena" Dr. Jay said as the woman startled quickly turned around to see who had called her.

"What is it Dr. Jay?" Relena asked in a hushed tone still rocking the sleeping baby. Dr. Jay sighed as he watched Relena rock the baby to sleep before gently sitting him down in his crib.

"I got another mission for you and Heero" He stated simply noticing Relena's weary glance as she put a hand to her head in frustration.

"Go on" she finally said not looking to please but it still paid the bills "Your mission is to kill Quatre Winner" Dr. Jay continued cocking his head to the side he could tell she was getting tried of the job he could tell that this wasn't what she was meant for Relena was to kind. "Mission excepted" Relena replied with a nod Heero would be none to pleased. "Great I have checked you two in the Radisson Hotel where he will be staying and I'll watch Aiwa and Akira. Your boss is offering ten million dollars on this one to good luck you two." Dr. Jay finally said before the vid-phone went blank

"All right Dr. Jay see you tomorrow" Relena said to the blank screen before calling Heero his face appeared in a matter of minutes. See who was calling him a very annoyed look appeared on Heero face.

"What is Rel? I'm on a mission," Heero said. You could hear annoyance in his voice to.

"We have another Zee! This time it's to kill Quatre Winner" Relena said dismissing his annoyance she heard in his voice. She knew things were a little off between them they barley spent time together anymore and the last time they were together there was an argument but she still missed him.

"From Winner Corporations?" Heero asked surprised  "That's the one Zee and 10 mill for it two" Relena replied with a smile she really loved it when he was surprised he was so cute. "10 MILLION DOLLARS!" Heero shouted his mouth hanging open a bit with surprise. 

"Yep. And be quite or you'll wake Akira I just got him to sleep" Relena said giving him a stern look. He smiled a small smile no longer annoyed or angry as he remembered their children. "Roger that. See you in tomorrow Rel" He said giving her a wide smile before turning off the vid-phone. Relena sighed and shook her head "Bye Zee" she said before leaving the room

THE NEXT DAY

The next day arrived quickly as Heero arrived at five in the mourning he quick slipped into the room and looked at Relena's sleeping form. Old feelings for her rushed back as soon as he saw her. She looked so peaceful as she spelt he remembered her breaking his cold shell once on her first mission as her seen her cry and many other memories like when she told him she was pregnant and when he fell in love with her. He quickly put his felling aside as he went to the bed and genteelly shook her "Rel, Rel wake up" He said as her eyes opened sleepily "Zee?" She asked still sleep while rubbing her eyes. Heero eyes quickly looked at the clock and it read 6:00 a.m. then he looked back down to her sleepy face "Rel get up it's six" he said in his usual monotone voice.

Relena rubbed her eyes trying to wake up then got up slowly to see Heero standing over her wearing a pair of white baggy jean a black jersey and a black white hat. Relena walked to the bathroom and got in the shower while Heero went to see Aiwa and Akira. Heero walked into the first room to find a little 3-year-old girl with chocolate brown shoulder length hair clutching a little brown teddy bear he slowly walked over to her and then gently shook her "Aiwa, Aiwa wake up" Heero whispered smiling. Her eyes slowly opened, as she looked at him sleepily "Daddy?" She asked blinking almost not believing he eyes. "Yes" Heero replied pulling her in for a hug "I missed you so much daddy" Aiwa said hugging him back "I missed you to" Heero said smiling at her she returned the smile grinning broadly. 

"Daddy can we get some Ice cream?" She asked sweetly. Heero chuckled and tousled her hair "Ask Dr. Jay when we see him but first we got to get dressed" Heero replied picking her up "Okay daddy" she said lying her head on his shoulder.

They came out the Aiwa's room to see Relena dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans outlined in hot pink a hot pink shirt the said BRAT and wearing hot pink hat. Relena smiled when she seen Heero holding Aiwa wearing a pair of green teddy bear pajamas,

"I'll dress her you get Akira" Relena said taking her from Heero as he nodded and left the room.

As soon as he left Relena went to go pick out what Aiwa and Akira were going to wear while Heero went to get Akira. After A few minutes Aiwa was dressed in a pair of blue skirt and a white shirt that said princess and Heero was holding a baby that was about one with light brown hair and prussian eyes that was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt.

"Are you ready?" Heero asked as Relena nodded "Then lets go" Heero said grabbing some bags. "Alright" Relena said grabbing a bag off the floor before Aiwa went out the door before she and Heero followed. Once outside the apartment Heero hopped in his black Jeep and Relena got her silver BMW.

1 HOUR LATER AT DR. JAY'S MANSION

One hour later Heero and Relena pulled up to Dr. Jay's mansion to be greeted by Dr. Jay. "Welcome come in and I'll tell you what you need to know and Aiwa their Ice cream" Dr. Jay said quickly ushering them in. Relena stepped up giving him Aiwa and Akira before giving him a small smile "No thanks Dr. Jay we know all we need to know" before stepping back down to Heero' s side

"Bye Aiwa and Akira" They said in unison and waved before turning around and getting back into Relena's BMW and with that they both sped off to New York City with a mission on mind to kill Quatre Winner

A/N: Hi I re did the first chapter to TAATB! I had nothing else to do so I decided to redo this chapter because I didn't like the original and I've got writer's block! Dear Lord! I started the next chapter but I can't finish it so I've been doing things to help me get back on track. Like make my site Urban Luck where I'm going to post this story, make another story Slayer In New York, and then there's trying to think of idea's for the next chapter. ICK! I'm stressed out right now so don't expect the next chapter to be out to soon. Also check out my site urban Luck at www.geocities.com/urban_luck


	2. Pit Stop Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing I just like to play with them

Pit stop problems

Relena growled at the woman at the front desk they were in Buffalo, New York when they stopped for some ice cream. The blond woman returned with two ice creams smiling like a big kid "Here you go Miss that will be $1.75" Her cheery voice making Relena want to puke. Relena grabbed the ice creams and paid the woman then set out for the car. Heero sat the waiting for Relena he turned on the radio and Linkin Park was on. He closed his eyes and sat back in the chair.  Relenea noticed her ice cream was melting so Relena started to lick her cookies and cream ice cream on her way back to the car. Boy did she ever wish had a jacket it was raining like crazy as it begin to rain she ran back to the car.

Somewhere and New Mexico

A woman with blonde hair paced the dark a banded shack "What should we do with them" A man with a brownish hair and a bang that covered one eye asked "We must kill these god forsaken creatures they are products of the devil. All of them the Alien, the witch, and the knife wielding creature" the woman with two braids said referring to a woman with short blond hair, a man with a long brown braid, and a woman with short red hair. The man frowned he liked the red head she was the he really talked to "Alright".

Buffalo

Relena was knocking on the window of the car "HEERO OPEN THE DOOR" Relena screamed she was freezing. Heero was sleeping soundly he was dreaming about when he a little boy when he heard someone call his name. Relena's lips where turning blue when Heero opened the door "What took you so long!" Relena asked "Sorry but I was sleep," Heero said smirking when he heard the safety of a gun click "Hand over all your money" A woman with long purple hair said Heero and Relena both looked at each other and winked. Heero reached over to the glove department and pulled out a magnum while Relena pulled her silencer. The woman oblivious to this because it was her first time doing this tapped her foot impatiently. Heero quickly whipped Relena around and both of them pulled out there guns. The woman gasped just her luck she had run into people who were also robbers. Relena reached into the woman's pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Alright...... Hilde you need to work on your robbing skills. But unfortunately for you, you won't live long enough to do that" Heero said "Zee don't do it she could be one of us and help us with the mission" Relena pleaded she didn't like killing more people then she had to. Heero looked at Relena like she was crazy for wanting to sharpe a woman who was going to kill them "Oh alright but we don't need help with our mission. We'll just let her go" Heero said disappointed. Relena smiled at him "Well if your not gonna kill me can I have a ride to Vegas?" Hilde asked forgetting everything "Well we can drop you off at New York." Relena replied *Just peachy she attacks us and now we're giving her a ride. Women* Heero thought. And with that they all got in the car and headed for New York City to again kill Qature Winner of Winner Corporations. 

A/N: Sorry that was so short and it so long to get it up but good news I fix the picture of Relena or this one good to and here's Aiwa anyway did you like it or hate? And don't tell me the girls don't look like Relena. And did I spell it right (Qature)? Should I continue? 


End file.
